Distant Beliefs
category:MissionsCategory:Chains of Promathia Missions de:Promathia-Mission 2-3 }} }} }} }} ]] ]] ]] Walkthrough Minotaur Fight * Examine the Tavnazian Safehold Sewer Entrance door. Choose "Proceed onward" to enter Phomiuna Aqueducts. * Have at least one member of your party make their way to ( ) of the second map where the Minotaur spawns. ** The Minotaur can be soloed around level 70, with some jobs able to do so earlier. ** The Minotaur can be soloed with Trusts at 40~50, depending on job. ** May use Mortal Ray during the fight, which inflicts a Doom effect and can be fatal at any level. Use Cursna or Holy Waters if it lands. Mortal Ray is a gaze attack, so it can be evaded by quickly turning away from the Minotaur. Alternately, if using Trusts, let the Trust NPCs fight in front while you attack from the rear, giving you the safety of avoiding Mortal Ray. *** If you get hit by the Mortal Ray but manage to kill it within the Doom countdown you do not have to fight it again even if you eventually get K.O'ed by the curse. ** The Minotaur will sight aggro from an extremely long distance (about triple the distance of normal sight aggro). It will not engage players at level 58+.(Did aggro even at 66 in current release.) ** If the Minotaur ever attempts to attack a player from outside of the small area it's located in (such as when initially aggroed from a distance), a message will be displayed in the log: "The minotaur sees you and bears its blood-soaked fangs." followed by everyone in the party/alliance being Drawn In regardless of where they are in the zone, and an immediate TP attack from the Minotaur regardless of its level of TP. This action can be performed more than once. ***Players who are in the middle of a ladder cutscene will not be Drawn In. ***Pets and any monsters claimed to the party/alliance will also be Drawn In. ** The Minotaur will respawn 10 minutes after being defeated. Video See the Video page. After the Battle * If you do not have a Thief who can pick locks, obtain a Bronze Key by defeating Fomors. ** Picking the lock will only work if Thief is your main job. A Thief sub-job will not work. * Make your way to the Iron Gate at ( ). Trade your Bronze Key to open it. ** Be sure not to drop into the water at ( ), otherwise you will have to make your way around again. * Check the Wooden Ladder at ( ) for a cutscene, then climb up. * On the next map, take the north corridor. ** There are two Stegotaurs in the corridor which possess True Sight. They are very difficult to evade unless you are level 59+. * Walk around the bookshelves to the ??? in the southwest corner of the room at ( ). Click the ??? to open a hidden door at the south wall. ** Make sure to click the correct ???. There is a separate one-way door in the east wall, which leads to a trapdoor that is the only exit. *** If you accidentally get trapped in the east room with nobody to get you out, stand in the NW corner of the passage, and carefully glitch the camera into the wall to select the ??? that got you in the room. If you can't manage that, you will have to use the trapdoor, obtain a new Bronze Key and return to the library. * Behind the southern door is a passage at ( ), where you must solve a puzzle involving the Oil Lamps found there. The Oil Lamps on either end of the hallway open their respective doors; these are to be ignored. ** The solution varies based on the current Vana'diel day. ::: Firesday: Fire and Ice ::: Iceday: Ice and Wind ::: Windsday: Wind and Earth ::: Earthsday: Earth and Thunder ::: Lightningsday: Thunder and Water ::: Watersday: Water and Fire ::: Lightsday: Light and Dark ::: Darksday: Dark and Light ** The order of the oil lamps in the hallway follow the Vana'diel Days of the Week. From South to North: ::: Opens door to south room. ::: Fire ::: Earth ::: Water ::: Wind ::: Ice ::: Thunder (Lightning) ::: Light ::: Darkness ::: Opens door to north room. * Check both corresponding lamps within a short period of time. Updates have made this puzzle possible for solo players. * After completing the puzzle, go through the door in the western wall that you have opened. ** It can be opened from the other side by someone who has already passed through. *** Glitching the camera through the wall to access the ??? does not work. * Pass through both Ornate Gates to receive the final cutscene. * Return to Tavnazian Safehold. Escape will bring you there. **Be prepared, it's possible to wind up in Misareaux Coast after Escape. * Talk to Justinius ( ) on the upper level (Home Point #3). **When using the Windower application, it is common for this cutscene to softlock, making it impossible to progress. Exit the game and relaunch without Windower to get unstuck. ***Ashita does not seem to have that issue.